Multirealm
by Night Fury Warrior
Summary: Multirealm is a sort of lobby reality. All other stories are connected to this, as well as the Author's Reality. I recommend you read my other stories before this, but you can read this straight off if you want. The characters will just be messing about and having fun together here, and maybe even go on some behind the scenes adventures?
1. Chapter 1: Introduction to Multirealm

**G'day Casters! Yes, another story. However, this one is different. You'll see why soon** **!**

 **Enjoy!**

 _ **Chapter 1: Introduction to Multirealm**_

 _ **3**_ _ **RD**_ _ **Person:**_

Blackness. That's all the world was. Blackness. No ground, no sky, no planets, nothing. An unused reality. But not for long. A small patch of green appeared, and spread. A field appeared, with a forest not too far away. In the other direction, a building appeared. Blue spread throughout the sky, creating a sun with it to cast light on the dark land. A new reality for a new story had been created.

Inside the building, a white glowing door appeared. Then another, and another, until there were 12 identical doors. All doors led to different realities, different stories. The beginning of a long age of instability between the realities.

 _ **Dragons In The Stars:**_

All was going well in the two galaxies. Night Fury Squad and Stealth Squad had just made quick work of a pirate base, and now a certain Night Fury was sleeping in Berk, on Earth, while his owner took care of some chief issues. Meanwhile, on the city planet of Coruscant, the Jedi were having a well-deserved rest. All that was about to change though. A disturbance in the fabric of reality, and a glowing white door appeared in a cove on the Isle of Berk. Faint yells of "Lion's it!" "Nope, Ellyssa's it," "Oathy's it!" and "Meatlug's it!" were heard from the door.

 _ **Dragoncast Productions:**_

There was a lot of reality disturbances in this galaxy, dating back to the beginning of Dragonborns. But they weren't noticed until Minecast Productions, owners of the Caster Network, got transported to a different reality. The Author's reality.

"Wow, this thing feels so good to pilot," said Night Fury Chris, surprised at just how good the _Bedrock Commodore_ actually was. "What's that in front of us?" asked Monstrous Nightmare Sarah, looking out one of the forward facing windows Chris had put to the side of the cockpit. The others saw it too. A white _thing_ was in front of them. "Shit, what is that and why is it so close to Coruscant?" Chris put the heavy warship into a hard port turn. It was no use. They were locked in some sort of tractor beam. "It's no use. It's pulling us in, I'm powering down otherwise these engines won't last long trying to go against that pull," said Chris. "You sure? I thought this thing was super powerful?" asked Tey. "It is, the engines may last but I don't want to risk it," he agreed and they sat back. There was nothing else they could do, the communications hadn't been added to the warship yet. The white thing slowly engulfed them. As soon as the _Bedrock Commodore_ was fully inside it, the turbulence started. The warship rocked everywhere and knocked them over. Chris crashed into a wall, then the roof, then the floor, then Josiah, then a window, then bounced between all the switches that toggled the auto-turrets. The turrets activated and they heard them shooting something. But everyone was too busy being thrown around to care. Chris crashed into a window next to Sarah and grabbed her hand. They crashed into the roof again and he grabbed Rebecca's hand. Sarah grabbed Josiah's hand, Rebecca grabbed Tey's hand, and Tey grabbed Ellyssa's hand. They were sent into the cockpit again, but they hit the front window so hard that they shattered it and went flying out of the ship into whiteness. They saw a flash of what looked like Glasshouse Mountains before hitting the ground and getting knocked unconscious.

What had happened was they had gone through a portal, much like the doors, except on a larger scale. These portals are commonly seen in stories that use multiple realities. A powerful being called 'The Guy' had kidnapped the Author, and some of his friends. Minecast Productions had to help defeat The Guy, and got help themselves from the Virtcast, from the Sister Holidays reality, some Terabithians, from the Bridge To Terabithia 2 reality, as well as the Casters Network from their own reality.

After that fight, there were many more disturbances throughout history, including from the year 2039, when The Guy returned with portals to each reality and brought some Terabithians with him. And back again in 2015, when the Author spent some time in the DCP reality during the three TARDIS adventures. As well as one time when the Vocaloid, Rin Kagamine, was transported into Bridge To Terabithia 2.

 _ **Bridge To Terabithia 2: Return of the Queen**_

Leslie Burke, Jesse Aarons, Samantha Miller, May-Belle Aarons, Joshua Puller, Jaina Rhile, Elaine Trahl, and James Tav'rel were trapped inside the Dark Master's castle, trying to find a way back to Terabithia. "Hey, aren't you the guard that James likes?" teased Elaine. "Shut up Elaine!" said James. Samantha laughed. "Yep, that'd be me," she said. But the fun was short lived. "What's happening?!" asked Jess in surprise as the entire group fell through a portal. When they came out, they were in some sort of room. The walls, floor, and ceiling were black, with windows scattered around. The room was flying over some mountains. "Where are we?" asked Leslie. "I don't know, but I don't like it," said Samantha. They saw the front windows were smashed, and watched as the room thing came down over a house, where some weird black vehicle was sitting, and a big group of people. They jumped out of the room and stood next to the big group.

"Well, that answers that. Thank you author," Shape Shifter Rebecca said. (A/N You're welcome MCP.) "Wait, I actually heard that. Wow, so Minecast Chris can now communicate with us via Authors Notes," said Monstrous Nightmare Sarah. We laughed. "So, what seems to be the problem around here?" asked Elsa. "Well, kinda hard to explain. We're all from alternate realities. These realities are actually all FanFictions written by a kid in this reality known as Minecast Chris. You Virtcast guys are apparently from Sister Holidays, you Terabithians are from Bridge To Terabithia 2, and we're from Dragoncast Productions. We are Minecast Productions by the way. As for what we need help for, that's even more interesting. In Dragoncast Productions, Rebecca, Sarah, and I have transformation powers. Rebecca is a shape shifter and we're Dragonborn. But we have lost our powers here-" (A/N I gave you your powers back.) "Oh, well, thanks for that. But still, we will need help with this guy. Can you guys do it?" asked Night Fury Chris. "We defeated some of the most powerful Sith Lords in the galaxy. We also defeated a dark side force entity. Whatever it is, we will win," said Anna. "While we have been left with a cliff hanger, we will probably defeat the Dark Master so yeah. We're in," said Samantha. (A/N I'm sorry Sam, I don't usually go above 4 thousand words in one chapter unless it's a one-shot. And besides, I ran out of ideas lol.) "That's not a lol, you left us trapped inside that castle," she said. (A/N Whoops. My bad. *Is secretly laughing*) "Not exactly secret idiot." (A/N Fuck you too mate, fuck you too.) "I find it hard to believe this is the same guy who wrote our story," she said. Everyone laughed. "Oh well, at least he's let us win this far," said Tey. "Yeah."

The Terabithians joined the other groups in their fight against The Guys.

They returned to their reality, and back into their situation of trying to escape the castle. A portal brought a young Vocaloid, Rin Kagamine, into the castle. She helped call the Terabithian Royal Army to save the Terabithians, before returning to Dragoncast Productions.

A week or so later, another portal opened up, which brought Jess, Samantha, Elaine, and James to Dragoncast Productions in the year 2039. They were saved by both Minecast Productions and the next-gen Minecast Productions, and went back to Terabithia with help from the Author.

 _ **Hiccup's Last Wish:**_

Hiccup and Valka had just returned to Berk, and settled in. Gobber had made Hiccup's prosthetic leg, Astrid and Hookfang had gotten used to each other, and Toothless had gone back to being Hiccup's dragon. Astrid, Hookfang, Hiccup, and Toothless were flying around Berk, when a glowing white door appeared in the cove. They saw it, and flew down to it. "What the heck is this?" wondered Hiccup. "I don't know, but I don't want to find out," said Astrid. "Yeah, let's just stay away," and they did.

 _ **AnnaSophia DuneTail:**_

Chris, player of Christopher DuneTail, and Tey, player of Aaron IceBlood, had just been teleported into Wizard101 with AnnaSophia Robb, actress and player of Anna StormRider. Chris and Tey were now following AnnaSophia back to the world gate in Krokotopia. "Alright, let's see if we can get to Marleybone," said Chris. "We probably can, but won't the bosses just get harder and harder?" asked Tey. "They will, so we need to get better," he said. "Well let's go," said Anna. They went to Marleybone. But, right after they had teleported, a new world appeared on the list. _Multirealm._

 _ **The Dragoncast Games:**_

The Tributes were doing their evaluations in the Capitol, preparing for the 24th annual Hunger Games. While the rather repetitive evaluations went on, a glowing white door appeared in a back cupboard, causing a disturbance in the fabric of reality. No one noticed though. Not yet, anyway.

 _ **Shadow of Israphel and Toothless (DISCONTINUED DRAFT):**_

Xephos. Honeydew. Deadly_Astrid. Toothcup20. These were the players on the Yogscast's Minecraft server. While they were doing their first Minecraft video, they failed to notice a white portal that was behind a hill. They got to work on surviving the first day and night, without ever seeing the portal.

 _ **Sister Holidays:**_

The one story with multiple realities. The Real World, the Dream Realm, the Enchanted Forest. This galaxy was no stranger to portals and such. Nor were they strangers to the other realities. The first reality transportation, was the result of Joshua Puller dying in the Real World. He became a rogue Jedi Master in the Sleep. Elsa Arendelle, Anna Arendelle, Vestara Khai, Astrid Hoverlon, Heather Rhile, and Jaina Rhile entered the Dream Realm when they went to sleep. After they had defeated Josh, and Christopher Minecast had been linked between realities like the girls, the firsts proper transportation of people happened at Christmas 2014 when Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano came to the Wake.

The next adventure had the Wake playing a big part. The newly named Virtcast, which now had Chris, along with Kairi Hearts, Rebecca Lionsuki, and Sarah Lionsuki, faced their Wake friend, Tey Martyl. From this, they gained Clarissa Minecast and Kiarna Martyl as members, as well as make time travel possible. But, the realities played a big part as Abeloth, a Dark Side Force Entity disguising as Kiarna, had gone to see what went on in the Wake. Kiarna and Ben Skywalker travelled to the Wake for a short amount of time too. After the Virtcast had defeated Abeloth and Tey Martyl's Dream Realm self, they went to the Wake as their Dream Realm selves with the Galactic Republic and fought Tey Martyl yet again, and once again defeated him.

The third big adventure didn't see much of the Wake, except for when the Virtcast's 19 year old Vestara Khai was sent to the future and replaced by 14 year old Sith Apprentice Vestara Khai, causing Vestara to not come to the Wake in 2017, but in 2078.

The fourth adventure, in 2036, saw much more use of the Wake and introduced the Enchanted Forest. Elaine Mills worked with Emma Swan to try to kill the Virtcast in both the Sleep and the Wake. Most of the Virtcast were heavily injured in the Sleep, but at the same time, Elaine was killed in the Sleep. Vestara Khai's Dream Realm body, now controlled by her darkness, took the Virtcast's new friends from Storybrooke and killed Elaine in the Wake too. All the while, the Arendelle Royal Army and the Qeios Empire were fighting the Dark One's forces in the Enchanted Forest.

Back in the second adventure, four transport ships were seen leaving Earth, these ships belonged to Fury Squad in DCP. They came back in the third adventure, this time bringing Fury Squad with them. Sith Apprentice Vestara Khai sent most of the dragons and Dragonborns through time, but left Ilia, Bruce, Jaina, and Heather. When Chris went to save Virtcast Vestara, he found the dragons and Dragonborns on Kesh in 42 ABY. He sent them back to their own reality, since the four leaders had been sent back by Kiarna.

 _ **P.I.E. Saving Great Britain:**_

This world was no stranger to the Paranormal, so when Johnny Ghost and Johnny Toast of the Paranormal Investigators Extraordinaire and some of their friends were forced to protect Great Britain from the Dark Lord Zuul, it was nothing new. P.I.E. and the Acachalla's were now back in America, while Cywren was back in the wastelands, and her friends were either there or dead. Inter-reality portals were also nothing to be surprised at, which is why when Ghost and Toast were sent to investigate an odd glowing white door, they said it had only distorted the fabric of reality a bit and wasn't anything to worry about. But they had no idea that this door would come back to them on a future case.

 _ **Cahstahs:**_

This world was not like the other realities. This was built as a video game for the central reality. Jaina Rhile had just lost her best friend and possible crush to the Soul Eater, and found out that 'Elsa Arendelle' was actually Queen Elsa of Arendelle, and gained some new powers similar to Elsa's. A glowing white door was not something people payed much attention to, but it would bring itself attention soon.

 _ **The Last of the Queen:**_

Elsa and Anna were starting their long journey to Salt Lake City, where the Fireflies would hopefully find a cure for the infection from looking at Ellie and Elsa, who were both infected but hadn't turned. Anna had returned the walkie-talkie to her backpack, but had not searched it anymore. If she had, she would have found a white device which acted as a portable reality jumping door. It wouldn't be long before she did though.

 _ **Sunny Coast School Life:**_

Oscar, Aoi, Karin, and Sakura had just gone to bed after watching Nim's Island. Karin, Aoi, and Sakura were exchange students from Tokyo, what they didn't know though, was their time in Australia wouldn't just be filled with normal stuff. A white glowing door would take them on even more adventures.

 _ **Multirealm:**_

A 13th door appeared, which led to the Author's Reality. And out of this door, came the Author. Minecast Chris. "G'day Casters, and welcome to Multirealm. This story, or reality, was made so that characters from every Minecast Chris reality can come together and have fun, including me! The stories themselves will be relatively uninterrupted apart from some, uncontrollable stuff, but behind the scenes the characters will be coming here to relax. Any disruption between the realities are not caused by me, but instead usually by The Guy. He survives, even after Dragoncast Productions. But not to worry, I doubt he'll be interfering for a long time," he said. With fast fingers and a laptop, the Author extended the building to house not only the doors, but a bunch of other stuff including a bar, and bedrooms for all the characters. Staff appeared, but were not people. They were droids. But not just droids, they were Vocaloids of all different styles and looks. "We are ready. Let's have some fun."

 **I hope you enjoyed that introduction to Multirealm! This has been an idea of mine for a while, and I decided to go for it. Maybe risky, linking all the stories together like this, but most of the stories won't get affected by it in their own storylines.**

 **-Minecast Chris  
©Minecast Productions 2014-15**

 **(DISCLAIMER: I own the stories here, but not all the content in them. Most recently updated stories will have their own disclaimers on them.)**


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

**G'day Casters. I am back in Multirealm, after I remembered I used to have a better name… The Caster's Reality. Anyway, too late now. This may be short, and a little bit bad, but I am not feeling great and the lovely old writers block won't go away. But I'm bored and have nothing else to do.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _ **Chapter 2: Arrival**_

 _ **Elsa Arendelle (SH)'s POV:**_

I smiled as I watched Kairi and Anna playing with some little kids they were taking care of for a day. Everyone else had recovered enough to get back to normal life, but my injuries were much worse and were taking much longer to heal. They had been caught in an explosion, I had been inside the _Night Fury_ when it crashed, putting me under a heap of metal, glass, and electronics. Sith Vestara had said that if she had saved me a little later, I might not have survived in the Sleep. I was sitting in my 2036 Chevrolet Allurant LTD, ready to take the girls home. It was 4:00 PM and the kids' parents would be home in around 3 minutes. The 3 minutes went by pretty quickly and soon Kairi and Anna were saying goodbye to the kids and their parents. "Let's go Els," said Anna, getting in the front seat. We flew to my house and landed, only to find everyone else was also here. "What's going on?" I asked, getting out of the car. "Our cars all took control of themselves and brought us here, we don't know why," said Sarah. "Because I brought you all here," came a voice which sounded oddly familiar. "Wait, that's Chris's 14 year old voice, isn't it?" asked Kiarna. "It is, but it also belongs to another person. The Author," said Anna. "Very good, I see 24 years hasn't made you forget," said The Author, coming out from the shadows. "How the fuck could we forget that battle, and finding out that we're all FanFictions," I said, sarcastically. He laughed. "True. Anyway, I haven't really interacted with you guys or anyone else really, besides the Casters Network in DCP. But, as I promised so long ago, I have made a new realm for everyone. It is called Multirealm, and in it you will be able to hang out with all the others, no problems, just fun. And time is irrelevant in there, so you won't have to worry about being late for fights," he said. "Whoa, really? Let's bloody go!" said Kairi. "Calm down Kairi, you will get there soon. First, you must all enter the Sleep. That's where the portals and ships are. Take the _Night Fury Guardian_ , I will meet you there," he said. "What about the drugs we've all got that stop us from entering the Dream Realm for a while? And our injured bodies?" asked Chris. "I'm the Author, I can fix that," we looked at each other, and agreed. "Okay, we'll be there," I said. And so we all went to bed that night, and entered the Dream Realm once more.

I woke up inside the _Night Fury Guardian_. _That's weird, I thought I was on Yavin 4?_ I went to the bridge and found everyone else. "Weren't you all back in the Enchanted Forest? Or on the cruisers?" I asked. "Weren't you in the Rebel's med centre on Yavin 4?" asked Vestara. "Yeah, I thought that's what you said," I said. "What Sith Vestara said, I'm my full half-Sith self right now," she said. "Wait, what will that do to your baby in the Wake?" I asked. One of the main reasons we had split her personalities was because she was pregnant in the Wake. "Don't worry, everything is sorted. And you are all here because I put you here, your real Dream Realm bodies are where they should be, but as empty shells. Your conscious minds are here," said The Author behind me. "Alright then, if everything is okay then let's go," said Clarissa. "Wait, what's going on?" asked Ahsoka who had entered behind The Author. "Different realm, we're going there. It should be explained better when we're there," said Rebecca. "Power up the Hyperdrive, go straight ahead," said The Author. Sarah programmed it in and sent us into hyperspace. "Alright, now exit hyperspace," he said. She did as she was told, and we found ourselves flying over a green field towards a huge building. "Welcome to Multirealm," said The Author. We landed in a hangar large enough to fit the _Night Fury Guardian_ , the _U1_ , and the _Soul of Arendelle_ all at once. "Most of the other realities are arriving by their own means, and it looks like one is already here," said The Author. We looked outside and saw both Minecast Productions, and Dragoncast Productions from DCP outside. We all exited the frigate and met the DCP guys. "Hey guys, good to see youse again," said Night Fury Chris. "Good to see you too," said Clarissa. But her voice was different. I then noticed we were all younger. Before I could say anything, The Author piped up. "As I said, time is irrelevant here. You are whatever age you wish to be, I just chose your starting ages of between 15 and 21," "Which would be why we're our 2015 selves but have all the knowledge ranging from the beginning to the war of the 2120s," said NF Chris. "And why we're a thing here," came another voice. Behind MCP and DCP stood another group of kids. "Next-gen MCP," "That's right, we're from the year 2039, 24 years after the beginning of the Network," said the girl. "24 years seems to be a reoccurring thing," I said, smirking. "I promise it has been a complete incident each time," said The Author. "Well, anyway, next-gen MCP might need some introductions," said Hiccup. "Well, for the Virtcast," said yet another voice. And this time, it was Elaine Trahl, from BTT2. "My name is Savara, this is my sister, Lyla, and my brothers, Felix and Oscar. Our friends are Peter, son of Josiah, Will, son of Tey, our cousin Harry, son of Sarah, and his sister Nala. Oscar and I are Furies, while Lyla and Felix are Jedi," said Savara. "Excuse me, Author, a new door has just appeared," said a person that looked kinda like a Vocaloid, including the number ID on her arm. "Ah, that'll be the new story, The Forgotten Kingdom of Snow," said The Author.

 _ **The Forgotten Kingdom of Snow:**_

Prince James Tarn and Princess Jaina Rhile of Arendelle, former Guardians of Qeios, were currently with Prince Kristoff and Princess Anna in Arndel, Arendelle's sister kingdom. James was having fun with some kids, using his powers to make fun little toys. "We may have a problem," said Queen Belden of Arndel. "What is it?" asked Jaina. "Queen Rivatha just contacted me, apparently there is a mysterious door in Morbearior," she said. "Does this door happen to be glowing white?" asked Anna. "Yes," nodded Belden. "Do you know about it?" asked Kristoff. "I read about it in a book, I think it's supposed to be some kind of really old magic from around the year 2014," she said. "If it's 2014 magic, why is that book in the Arendelle library? We were frozen from 1850 to 2050," he said. "I don't know, it appeared in the library when I went back there after James lifted the curse. It mentioned some stuff about these doors, they were used by multiple groups such as the Casters Network and the Virtcast," she said. "Neither of those names sound familiar," said Jaina. "No, they wouldn't. They are from different realities. The doors are portals between realities, created by either The Guy or The Author, no-one knows which one," she said. "Well maybe we should check it out, call Queen Rivatha and King Woodrow of Qeios, King Lee of Morbearior, and Queen Elsa of Arendelle, tell them to meet us there," said James, coming over. "So Morbearior got a new king?" asked Belden. "Aslan's son, Lee. He's the one who defeated that big beast in the city," said James. (I don't know what gender Lee was supposed to be, he was played by Cierra lol) They contacted said royals and went to Morbearior.

All the royals were together, standing in front of the glowing white door. "So you say this goes to a different reality?" asked Lee. "Yes," said Anna.

 _ **James Tarn (TFKOS)'s POV:**_

"Well then why don't we find out what reality this goes to," I suggested. "Are you serious? Do you really want to risk that?" asked Rivatha. "Riva, Jaina and I are warriors. Of course we're going to want to do this," I said. "He's right. You lot can stay here if you want, but we're going in," said Jaina. The others hesitated. "Well, I'm not letting my nephew and his girlfriend go through there alone. I'm in," said Elsa. "And I'm not letting my sister go without me, nor my great great great great grandson," said Anna. "We're in," said Kristoff. "Ah screw it, I'm in," said Lee. "Count us in too," said Rivatha and Woodrow. "If you're all going, I'm coming too," said Belden. "Well, let's go. We've already got our gear," I said. "We do, you and Elsa don't," said Rivatha. I looked to Elsa and smirked. We both created ice armour and swords for ourselves. "Oh, right. Forgot about that," she said. "Can you scan the portal?" asked Jaina. I closed my eyes, put my hand to my head, and used my magic to look around inside. My view was limited past the portal, but I saw a room filled with people, and other doors. On the other side of our door, was a kid with an old laptop computer thing. Behind him stood someone that looked suspiciously like Elsa, a jet black dragon, and a rather cute girl with bright coloured hair. "It might be safe, but there is a dragon and someone who looks like Elsa. So be careful," I said. We all cautiously went through the portal. "Hey guys, welcome to Multirealm," said the kid with the laptop. "Geeze, how many Rivathas and Elsas are there now," said the dragon _in English_. "Talking dragon, yeah. Normal. Don't worry about him, he's a Dragonborn," said the Elsa imposter. "Who are you?" asked Anna. "I am The Author, leader of Minecast Productions in my world, and author of all these FanFictions. This is Queen Elsa Arendelle of Arendelle and leader of the Virtcast, and Night Fury Chris, leader of Minecast Productions and the Casters Network in the Dragoncast Productions reality," "Who would you be?" asked the dragon, _transforming into a human_. "Uh, I am James Tarn, Prince and Saviour of Arendelle. This is Jaina Rhile, Princess of Arendelle, Belden, Queen of Arndel, Elsa, Queen of Arendelle, Rivatha, Queen of Qeios, Lee, King of Morbearior, Anna, Princess of Arendelle, Kristoff, Prince of Arendelle, and Woodrow, King of Qeios," I said. "And another fucking Jaina Rhile," I heard the other Elsa mumble. "Yes but this Jaina Rhile isn't the twin sister of Heather Rhile, she looks more like Cierra from VenturianTale because that's who she is supposed to be played by," said The Author. "Can someone please tell us what is going on?!" said Jaina, getting frustrated. They explained.

"Well I guess that makes sense," said Belden. I saw four people come over. The Author also saw them. "Well, I guess this is as close to meeting the real VenturianTale I will get. Hey guys!" he said. _So that's VenturianTale, the original creators of Morbearior and Qeios._ "Hey Author, we're not that different from the VTC in your world are we?" asked the dark brown haired girl. "Well, technically all the characters in my stories are very OC from the real people. So yeah, you guys are pretty different. But you're still awesome no matter what," he said. They laughed. "It certainly is weird seeing Lee, Rivatha, and Woodrow for real, since we made them," said the boy without glasses.

 _ **Ice Fury Savara's POV:**_

My siblings and I were playing a match of the old Battlefield 3 game against The Author, our dad, Christopher Minecast of the Virtcast, and Elsa Arendelle of the Virtcast. Basically three versions of Chris and then one of the many Elsas. They were winning, because they all played this game so much. We were more used to Battlefield 15. Once they had finished embarrassing us in the game, we went to other things. But I needed to sort something out. "Hey Lyla," I said, coming up behind her. "Hey Sav," she said. I hesitated, thinking of what to say. "Okay, you remember during the Infection, after you know what happened," I started slowly. She put her finger to my lips to silence me. "You don't need to apologise for that," she said. "But it was wrong. I mean, okay, I liked it. But we're sisters, we shouldn't be, you know, kissing like that," I said quickly. "Sav, I know. If you feel so bad about it we can just try to forget about it," she said. I shook my head slowly. "I- I don't want to. I don't want any incest relationships but I don't want to forget that. But I really am sorry, after what happened I wasn't thinking straight and it happened," I said. I was looking down by now, until Lyla brought my face back up to look at her. I met my younger sister's eyes. She quickly kissed me on the forehead and hugged me. "You're the best big sister I could ever want, and I'm always here for you. If you need something, just ask me. Even if it's, um, you know, a bit incest, I just want you to stay happy after what happened," she said. I smiled. "Thank you, Lyla," I said. And once more, I kissed her on the lips for a few seconds, before heading to get a bottle of Coke. I knew I was blushing a bit, and from a quick glance back I saw Lyla was blushing too, but we both tried to act natural. "Hey," said someone as I sat at a table. I saw who it was, Jedi Master Clarissa Minecast of the Virtcast. She was with Samantha Miller of the Terabithian Royal Army. "Hey," I said. I gestured to the other seats and they sat at my table. "You really do look like your dad at your age, don't you," laughed Clarissa. "I tend to get that quite often," I smiled. "Well, don't tell him, but I think you look cuter than him," whispered Samantha. Okay, it may have been odd that I was sitting here with two girls, both visually older than me by three years, one older than me by about 26 years mentally, and talking like that, but being the daughter of the leader of the Casters Network, I'm used to this sort of thing. "Well he still looks cute to me," I defended. "You know I can't really say much since I am his sister. But then again you are his daughter," said Clarissa. We laughed and actually became really good friends in the end.

 **I hope you enjoyed that, but now I have to go to bed. Don't even feel like reviewing this to minimise mistakes or mistypes, sorry if it's bad with those. So I will see you whenever I next update. Hopefully soon, because I will be going away for a month or so. I might have access to either a laptop or iPad to write, but whether I will or not I don't know. Anyway, see ya!**

 **-Minecast Chris  
©Minecast Productions 2015**

 **(DISCLAIMER: Why do I even put a disclaimer on this story…? All recently updated stories have their own disclaimers, but anyway, I own probably less than half, maybe around a quarter of this. Nothing more. It all belongs to its respectful owners)**


End file.
